


Ethereal

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Midvale (Supergirl TV 2015), Oblivious Kara Danvers, Supercorptober 2020, Thirsty Kara Danvers, kara do be kinda dumb sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: They drove in silence for a little while longer before Kara’s mouth decided it was a good time to blurt out her deepest secret, “I’m in love with you.”“What?” Lena asked, unsure if she heard Kara right.“What?” Kara repeated, panic rising as she knew there was no way of getting herself out of this one.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 29
Kudos: 393





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> 14\. Midvale
> 
> This started as a Midvale thing but turned into something else lol.

“Do you want to come to the Midvale Autumn Festival with me?” Kara asked Lena one day out of the blue.

They were having one of their weekly lunch dates as Lena was startled out of stabbing a piece of romaine on her fork. Lena stared blankly at Kara for a second to try and process the blonde’s question.

Kara misunderstood Lena’s silence as she began to babble, “well I know you’re busy because you’re a CEO and all, but I just thought you needed a break because you work way too hard. You should really take better care of yourself, Lena. Anyway, I have a few vacation days saved and I usually go home around this time of year to see Eliza. I understand if you’re busy. You’re probably busy though. Rao, I shouldn’t have even asked—”

“Kara,” Lena cut off the flustered blonde, “take a breath before you pass out.”

The reporter let out all the air in her lungs with a whoosh as her tense shoulders dropped, “sorry.”

“No need to apologize, darling,” Lena said as she set down her salad and reached over to place a hand over Kara’s knee.

Kara blushed at the term of endearment as she felt the heat of Lena’s hand burn through her pressed slacks.

“And it would be an honor to accompany you to the Midvale Autumn Festival. As long as I’m not imposing, I’d love to attend,” Lena spoke as she gave Kara’s knee a reassuring squeeze.

Kara didn’t trust her mouth to work but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on her face. After a few seconds where Kara’s brain rebooted, she finally responded, “really? How about I pick you up Friday at six? We can get dinner along the way or something. And bring some warm clothes. It’ll be a little bit chilly there so try not to bring any designer dresses.”  
Lena rolled her eyes as she sent Kara a sideways smile, “you know I do own more than just designed clothes, right?”

Kara scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, “yeah right. I would like to see it.”

“You’ll see on Friday,” Lena promised as she finally took her hand off of Kara’s knee to pick up her salad again.

Kara felt like she could finally breathe again but was slightly sad at the loss of Lena’s warm hand. “Fine, then it’s a date,” Kara said before her brain could catch up with her mouth.

Lena was in the process of forking a mouthful of greens into her mouth as she paused at Kara’s words.

“I-I mean I didn’t mean like a _date_ date. Just like a fun get together of friends. Best friends,” Kara finished lamely as she was nodding her head so fast, she was probably accidentally using a bit of super speed.

“Mhm,” Lena just hummed and didn’t’ say anything else as Kara winced at the awkward silence that followed.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Kara blurted out as she pointed to Lena’s untouched container of fries.

Lena shook her head as she pushed the container towards the blonde as Kara shoved as many as she could into her mouth without choking just to prevent her dumb mouth from saying anything else.

Friday could not come soon enough.

* * *

It was finally Friday and Kara was so excited to bring Lena to Midvale. She had borrowed Alex’s black beat up Jeep for the trip. Kara had promised she would not leave a scratch on “Gertrude” as Alex had affectionately called the car. Kara tapped on the steering wheel as she was waiting along the back entrance of L-Corp to avoid the ever-present paparazzi.

Kara grabbed her phone to scroll through social media while she waited for Lena. A few minutes later when Kara was engrossed in an intense game of Fruit Ninja, there was a tap on her window. The blonde looked up to see Lena standing there in an delectable looking three piece suit.

The reporter felt her mouth go dry at the sight as she grabbed her water bottle and took a big gulp to clear her thoughts. She unlocked the door and got out of the car as she smiled at her best friend.

“Hey Lena! How was your day?” the reporter asked as she took Lena’s laptop bag, purse, and small roller suitcase from the tired CEO.

Lena was too exhausted to protest as Kara took her bags, “thank you darling and I’ve had quite a stressful day.”

Kara tried not to think too much about the term of endearment, chalking it up to Lena’s fatigue, “aw, I’m sorry. You can sleep in the car if you’d like.”

Lena nodded as she took off her blazer and folded it neatly, stowing it in the backseat of the Jeep. She then unbuttoned her sleeves and rolled them up to her forearms with a tired sigh. The drained businesswoman then reached up and unbuttoned the top few buttons of her tight blouse.

Kara couldn’t help but stare as she held all of Lena’s bags under her arms. Her thoughts wandering to what Lena might look like underneath the tight clothes. The woman had curves for days and the tight plants clung to her thighs highlighting the shape. Kara knew she needed more of that water that was in the car as her throat dried up once more as Lena exposed her pale forearms. All of Kara’s coherent thoughts left her brain when the woman unbuttoned the first few buttons of her fitted blouse. Kara knew it was wrong to stare at her best friend’s breasts, but they were right there! How could she not?

“You need any help?” Lena asked as she noticed Kara staring at her unblinking. Lena chose to ignore the glazed look in her friend’s eyes; the poor woman must have been stressed from the week as well. “You look tired, you sure you don’t want me to drive?” Lena asked as she raised an eyebrow at Kara’s unmoving form.

Kara blinked away her impure thoughts as she realized Lena was talking to her. “No, I got it,” Kara yelled, voice a tiny bit too high pitched and loud as she fumbled with the bags and shoved them as gracefully into the trunk as she could. “I can drive, don’t worry about it,” Kara said as she ran over to the passenger side to open the door for Lena.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled tiredly as she slid into the seat and practically sunk into it with exhaustion.

Kara smiled back as she closed the door and practically ran back to the driver’s side. She quickly gulped down her water and eyed Lena out of the corner of her eye.

Thankfully, the brunette was resting her head on the glass and looking out the window, so she did not see Kara chugging the water. Kara looked at the way Lena’s hair fell across her shoulders as her eyes followed the sharp curve of the younger woman’s jaw. Kara would do anything to trail her lips across Lena’s mandible and to kiss the freckles dotting her pale neck.

Kara was jerked out of her unconventional thoughts about her best friend when Lena cleared her throat. The Kryptonian tore her eyes away from Lena’s side profile with a deep blush as she shifted the car into drive.

They were silent for a bit when Kara asked Lena about her day. They both talked about their stressful weeks as Kara explained to Lena what the Midvale Autumn Festival was. The conversation flowed easily from there as they talked about everything and nothing.

Kara couldn’t help but sneak glances at Lena as she drove. Eventually, Lena inquired about Kara’s odd behavior, “what? Do I have something on my face?” Lena moved to push down the visor to open the mirror.

“No!” Kara said a bit too loudly before she lowered her voice, “no, you’re just…” Kara paused as she tried to find the right words, “ethereal.”

Lena blushed as no one had ever called her that before, let alone someone as important to her as Kara. “T-thank you,” Lena whispered, trying and failing to keep her voice from betraying her emotion.

They drove in silence for a little while longer before Kara’s mouth decided it was a good time to blurt out her deepest secret, “I’m in love with you.”

“What?” Lena asked, unsure if she heard Kara right.

“What?” Kara repeated, panic rising as she knew there was no way of getting herself out of this one.

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” Lena asked as Kara could see the other woman angle her body towards her in the passenger seat.

Kara knew that there was no point in lying as she figured now was her chance. She pulled the car over to the side of the road, needing to give her full attention to Lena. Once the car stopped, she took a deep breath then turned to face Lena.

“I’m in love with you. I always have been,” Kara admitted as she waited with bated breath to hear Lena’s response.

Lena blinked at her for a beat before she started to laugh. Kara wasn’t sure what was happening as she started to laugh awkwardly along with her.

“Oh my god, you’re such an idiot,” Lena said between laughs as she was almost doubled over, tears springing up in the corner of her eyes.

Kara blinked owlishly at Lena, unsure of what she meant.

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s clueless expression, “I’m in love with you too you dumbass.”

It was Kara’s turn to gape at Lena as her eyes widened, “really?”

“God, you’re so stupid sometimes,” Lena mumbled with a smile as she reached over to grab Kara’s face and pull her in for a kiss.

Kara squeaked but instantly melted at the feel of Lena’s soft lips on hers. They had to pull away after a few seconds since they couldn’t kiss properly due to the fact that both of them were smiling too much.

“Does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena with wide eyes.

“If you want me to be,” Lena replied as she smiled softly at Kara, hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Kara leaned into her touch as she nodded, “I would like that very much.”

Lena smiled as Kara turned her head to give her fingertips a kiss before putting the car back into driving and pulling it back onto the open road.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kara exclaimed, “I can finally introduce you to everyone in Midvale as my girlfriend! Eliza’s going to love you,” Kara squealed with excitement as she reached over to grab Lena’s hand.

Lena smiled back in return, a little unease in her stomach at the thought of meeting Kara’s family and friends from back home, but excited, nonetheless.

“Don’t worry babe, they’re going to adore you almost as much as I do,” Kara said as she brought their combined hands up to her mouth to kiss the back of Lena’s hand.

“Almost?” Lena teased as she felt warmth radiate from where Kara’s lips had touched her hand.

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone can love you as much as I do,” Kara replied honestly as she sent Lena a dopey smile before turning back to look at the road.

“God, you’re hopeless. How did I end up falling for you?” Lena smiled as she fought off her blush.

“You know you love it,” Kara grinned cheekily as they made their way down the small road.

“Yeah…yeah, I do,” Lena smiled as she turned to look at Kara’s side profile, strong jawline accentuated by the orangish glow of the sunset and yellow beams of light projecting off of her blonde curls; Lena couldn’t be more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was writing this fic while I have a giant lab report paper due tomorrow but it's fine. We love productive procrastination. 
> 
> I was too tired to actually write them going got the festival so I apolgozie. Maybe one day...


End file.
